The Coronation
by i-die-for-descendants
Summary: Mal recieves a letter informing her that she is to be crowned queen


The feeling was rather strange for her. No threat impending Auradon, the Isle and Auradon united under one crown, Bens crown. Of course Uma appeared as the representative of the Isle, she was officially given the title 'Lady Uma of the Isle' though she refused to call herself it or to allow others too, the only time it ever was used was for rather important matters. Mal however could not afford to use the same loose ended treatment as Uma, she was Lady Mal and that was that. While she had acted as queen when making decisions and Ben often used the phrase "as king and queen «she was not. The word brought a sinking to her stomach, she was not even considered a princess the idea of a Lady governing a kingdom of princesses was at a time laughable, but here they were with that exact situation at hand. Despite this she was quite happy just being Mal, she did not need the title of Lady nor of Queen, which is why the arrival of the letter almost caused her to faint.

_'__Lady Mal'_

The letters front had been written in cursive with her official title and no clue as to what it was, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. She never received letters with her title unless something terrible such as a funeral or something exciting such as a wedding was happening. What worried her most though was despite the occasion, Ben's name was always written alongside hers. His name provided her with comfort, a comfort now vacant.

She used the letter opener to cut open the carefully wax sealed letter. Her eyes glided across the paper and her knees became weak, she stumbled and placed her hand on the table fearing she may otherwise fall.

_'__Lady Mal._

_The royal council of Auradon met this afternoon to discuss the matters of Auradon and as of recent has come to the conclusion that your title and position in Auradon is due an update due to recent matters within the past year. The council has seen and accepted you as King Benjamin's Lady and have further taken into account the marriage you two now as of this year share, for this reason the council believes it is time to discuss and initiate the motion of your future coronation, where you shall be crowned Queen of Auradon and further the Isle which has now become a part of the governing land. As it is your coronation, we felt it appropriate to send you the letter first and your husbands second. We ask that you take time to discuss the matter with him and your royal advisors as they will be the ones overseeing your coronation._

_The Auradon Council'_

Mal had not realised but several of the maids were flocking around her checking her temperature, probably due to the fact that her face was now drained of colour and she most likely looked terribly ill.

'Are you alright Madam?' one of them inquired

'Yes thank you Helen, would you please bring my car to the front?' she had a nod in response and quickly made her way to the front of the house. She was in their family home, the two refused to spend their full time in the palace, it stressed Mal out too much and Ben said it didn't feel like a home but a workspace and so the two lived a couple miles outside of the Kingdom's centre. Ben had left to inspect a situation around the palace, despite the letters contents she had a suspicion he had knew about this and left to avoid her confrontation. She ran down the stairs, almost spraining her ankle rushing out the front door to her car. The driver was far exceeding the speed limit due to her constant demanding of it but she still couldn't help but feel that they were moving at a snails pace. At last they arrived at the palace and the further she walked into it, the more her frustration bubbled and burned like a fiery inferno. The puzzling search for Ben almost made her forget why she was there, the palace was so big that locating the king was near to impossible. How, Mal wondered, was the location of the kingdoms most important person unknown to everyone in the palace? Surely his locations was a priority, apparently not. She eventually located him in the library, which again wasn't easy, the library was bigger than Evie's entire cottage.

'What the hell is this?' Mal yelled throwing the paper infront of him, Ben jumped slightly he had been so deep in thought he had not seen her marching up to him.

'I believe it's a letter' he joked but her angered expression did not budge, he cleared his throat and continued 'I believe it's your coronation announcement'

'Ben I cannot be queen!'

'Why not? You basically are as it is' he held her hand 'you'll be great same as always… speaking of your coronation we have a meeting about that this afternoon'

The anger on her face faded and she was left with a thoughtful look replacing it.

'Are you still mad with me?'

'Of course not' she said, a smile appeared on her face.

'Good… I have to go' he said checking his watch, 'but I'll see you at the meeting' he kissed her cheek and left her standing in the library, alone. She hoped that with the crown on her head she would be able to spend a bit more time with him


End file.
